I'll Be There For You
by BlazingxSoul
Summary: Rikku's been sent to work at the Djose Temple with Gippal, seeing as Home is finally being rebuilt. Cid is kidnapped, and Rikku soon after. So Gippal and the gang are on a hunt to find them before it's too late? Complete
1. I Have To WHAT?

A/N: When you reach the slashed line, Rikku takes over, so if you noticed that I switched to first person, I know that, it was on purpose. Enjoy!

**I'll Be There For You – Prologue**

_**I Have To WHAT!**_

"Rikku! Ouin vydran fecrac du caa oui sy'ys." ((Rikku! Your father wishes to see you ma'am.)) Nhadala called out from the hover.

For the past two years, Rikku had been digging in the Bikanel to help rebuild Home. She managed to rise through the ranks without her father's help, and she now was the head of a dig site in the Central Expanse.

"Tu oui ghuf fryd ra haatc sa vun?" ((Do you know what he needs me for?)) Rikku asked her friend as she walked over to the hover.

"E drehg dryd ra'c dnyhcvannehk oui yht ouin lnaf du Djose, du fung fedr Gippal." ((I think that he's transferring you and your crew to Djose, to work with Gippal.)) Nhadala explained.

Rikku wanted to groan. How she HATED that cocky and rude man! "Tu E ryja yho lruela?" ((Do I have any choice?))

"E tuipd ed." ((I doubt it.))

"Knayd..." ((Great…)) Rikku muttered as she hopped onto the back of the hover.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Cu damm sa YKYEH fro E ryja du ku fung fedr Gippal?" ((So tell me AGAIN why I have to work with Gippal?)) I snapped at my father. I REALLY didn't feel like working with Gippal. We don't get along… at all. Ever since he left Bikanel, (and me) to join the Crimson Squad, I loathed him. I loathed the fact that I wasn't worth it to stay at home, and that he got a chance to save Spira. So, I became Yunie's guardian. I wanted to prevent her from dying, but some part of me did it just to spite Gippal, to show him that I'm not a little girl, and that I can take care of myself.

"E fyhd Home piemt yc cuuh yc buccepma, yht ev oui yht Gippal fung dukadran, fa femm kad tuha dfela yc vycd." ((I want Home build as soon as possible, and if you and Gippal work together, we will get done twice as fast.)) My father calmly explained to me. "Vyla ed kenm, oui'na fungehk fedr Gippal fradran oui mega ed un hud." ((Face it girl, you're working with Gippal whether you like it or not.))

I sighed; there REALLY was no way that I was getting out of this…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: Yay! I got another story up, and I have a plot written down, and I have like, 2 pages of notes! I plan on there being at least 16 CHAPTERS, so I hope you like long ones! Stay tuned; this was the prologue because I wanted to see what people thought of this… so, if you want to see what drastic plot twists I have up my sleeve, you BETTER leave me a review!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

P.S. Yes, I DO realize that Vincent Valentine is from FFVII, and yes, I love that game. "Then why don't you write fan fic for it?" You ask. Well, it's not that I DON'T, it's just that I've never played the game. The best I could do is write one-shots, so yeah.

((It's hard to write fan fic for a game that you've never played… yeah, first hand experience. And yes, I DO know what all happens and how it ends, and yet I still want to play the game. Twisted huh? ))


	2. Hello Again

A/N: I'm sorry, this is another short chapter! Don't hurt me! The next chapter is going to be longer, I PROMISE! ((Yes, I'm being bad again, and when you hit a dashed line, remember that I switched persons… hehe!))

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 1 **

_**Hello Again **_

_I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt_

Gippal sighed as he ran a hand through is spiky hair. "Cu frah ec drec haf days lusehk eh?" ((So when is this new team coming in?))

"Drao cruimt pa ynnejehk yho sehida huf, cen." ((They should be arriving any minute now, sir.)) The secretary replied.

"kiacc E cruimt kad nayto du knaad dras…" ((Guess I should get ready to greet them…)) Gippal mumbled as he left his office.

"Everyone, we're here!" Brother said over the intercom. Within minutes, Rikku and her team were off the airship, and staring at the entrance to Djose Temple.

A blonde figure came out to greet them. Rikku's heart sank, it was Gippal. She mentally slapped herself. She WAS NOT going to get into this right now. As a matter of fact, she was going to try to avoid it at all costs. Some things are just better left unspoken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rao, ed'c Cid's Girl!" ((Hey, it's Cid's Girl!)) I said as he ruffled Rikku's hair. She didn't reply with her usual, "I have a name!" Instead she just smiled at me. That was odd, and kind of unnerving.

"Oui cruimt dnayd ouin lu-funganc fedr suna nacbald!" ((You should treat your co-workers with more respect!)) she teased me.

"Lu-fungan? Oayr, E's cibbucat du pa saadehk so lu-fungan yho caluht huf-" ((Co-worker? Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting my co-worker any second now-))

"Famm oui'na muugehk yd ran!" ((Well you're looking at her!)) Rikku smiled brightly, and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"O-o-OUI!" ((Y-y-YOU!)) I sputtered, completely taken aback. "Oui'ja KUD du pa gettehk sa!" ((You've GOT to be kidding me!))

Rikku fixed me with a dark glare, "Ec drana y bnupmas?" ((Is there a problem?))

"Famm, lyh oui ryhtma nihhehk y days uh ouin ufh? Ec Brother rambehk oui?" ((Well, can you handle running a team on your own? Is Brother helping you?))

"Hu, Brother, Buddy, YHT Shinra yna fungehk vun SA. Kad ujan ed. E cibbuca dryd fa ryja y bmyla du pihg?" ((No, Brother, Buddy, AND Shinra are working for ME. Get over it. I suppose that we have a place to bunk?)) Without even waiting for me to answer, she motioned for her team to follow. As each of the men passed me, they glared at me.

This was not going over well. Not at all.

I wanted to hit my head against anything. A rock, a wall, a piece of machina, my hand… anything. How could I have messed up THIS bad! Heck, I don't even know why I'm beating myself up over ruining it with Rikku… wait, who said I ruined anything?

Well, I did manage to get her pissed without her even being at Djose for five minutes. Damn… that's bad. I DON'T want to deal with a pissed off co-worker. Those are the WORST.

I entered my office, shut the door and bolted it. I plopped myself into my favorite leather armchair with a sigh. I really couldn't do anything right.

Like when I left Rikku to join the Crimson Squad. I forget what bullshit story I told her, explaining why I was going, but I knew that what I said was not what I wanted to tell her. I was leaving because I knew that she saw me as just a cute guy that she was dating. I wanted to show her that I could achieve things, become someone that she thought I never could. I wanted to do it… for her. But she thought that I was leaving her because I was bored of her, which will NEVER be the truth. Sad thing is, I didn't correct her, and I let her believe a lie.

Now it's been so long… I can't change any of that. I just have to re-teach her that…

WHOA! Where did THAT come from? I'm not going to get involved with her again, hell no! Once was enough, I sort of had my heart broken, I know I broke hers…

And yet it was bliss. Well, as much bliss my 17-year-old self could grasp. Now she's 19, and I'm 20. You would think that I had more sense, right? Wrong. I guess I don't.

But, I'm going to keep myself in control… I mean, come on, she hasn't changed much.

I groaned, I'm feeding myself a whole load of bullshit. She's grown up, and boy, you can REALLY tell. She's taller now; she had an even deeper and more beautiful tan. Her hair is in a mass of braids, and the beads clang together like bells whenever she moves her head. Her eyes are a sparkling and deep emerald green, and her smile is ten times what it used to be. Her smile could brighten up a room, but now I think that it's enough to make my knees go weak.

I can remember all of those moments that we shared that I still smile upon today. All the time she looked at me, her eyes dancing…

_I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt_

"AHAHAHA! I'm going insane!" I moaned, and slapped my forehead. "I'm going to make myself a promise. If me and Rikku EVER get back together, I'm going to let her make the first move, and I'm not going to chase after her like a love sick puppy!"

Yeah, let's see how long that lasts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Aww, don't you love a confused Gippal? ((lol)) Anyway, I'm going to make the next chapter longer, I PROMISE!

**-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-**

P.S. The song is called "Melt" by Rascal Flatts ((I **love** those guys!))


	3. The Past Is The Past

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 2**

_The Past Is The Past_

* * *

I groaned as the morning bell ran, signaling for everyone to get up. I showered and got dressed in a baby blue tank top and faded overalls with white sneakers. (I knew that they weren't going to be white much longer.) I put my hair up, and then halfway through the process, I let it fall down my back. 'Much better' I thought to myself as I put a hair tie around my wrist just in case, and then left for breakfast.

I sat with my crew as I helped myself to a pancake. Gippal was sitting with his other important people at a table at the other end of the mess hall. I noticed a woman sitting on his left who was practically hanging on him. As usual, he didn't notice. He never notices anything like that, especially me. I wanted to slap myself after I thought that. 'What happened to the promise I made to myself? Wasn't I not going to get involved with this?' I scolded myself.

"Hey Cid's Girl!" A male voice said, standing right in front of me.

I knew it was Gippal without even looking up. He was the only one with enough guts to call me that around here after yesterday (Yesterday wasn't pretty…) "Yes, Gippal?"

"I was going to show you where you were working. You done?"

"Yup. Lead on." I replied, setting down my fork.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa!" I cried as I looked around my office.

"The workroom for you crew is across the hall so you don't have to run all over this damn temple. The papers of what needs to be done are on your desk, but I left them unorganized, because I didn't know how you worked best, sorry. When you finished something though, you need to turn it into me so I can tell the shipping people what machina is being to shipped to Bikanel when."

"All right, I'll get started!" I said happily, plopping myself into the chair behind my desk.

"You don't have to jump into it head first you know." Gippal smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "The faster I get the paper work done, and the faster I get to do the fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?" He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Working with the actual machina, duh!" I laughed.

Gippal blushed, "Uh… right. I'll leave you to it then. If you need me, I'll be in my office, doing paperwork. Oh joy." He grimaced when he said 'paperwork', then left my office, shutting the door behind him.

I began to read the first paper with enthusiasm, ready to get down and dirty.

Cries of anger and frustration interrupted me from the machina part that I was working on.

"Take a five minute break everyone!" I called out as I followed the cries to Gippal's workroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why isn't this working?" Gippal cried out in frustration as I entered his workroom.

"Having some issues?" I giggled from the doorway. Gippal jumped and spun around, which made me giggle even more. I probably looked like Spira's biggest idiot, but I didn't care. Catching Gippal with his guard down wasn't something that happened everyday. Plus, it was damn _funny._

"I'm just fine!" Gippal snapped, but blushed slightly, letting me know that he really wasn't angry. I giggled some more. Since when did Gippal blush so much? I shrugged it off and walked over to look at what he was working on.

"So what isn't working?" I asked him, looking intently at the machina.

Gippal snorted, "Like everything. It's something that I thought up. I thought that it would be fun to put together, but I can't get it to work."

"So this is something that you thought of in that big head of yours?" I teased.

"I don't have a big head!" Gippal sputtered, blushing again.

I shook my head, trying not to giggle. "Uh huh. Whatever you have to tell yourself Gippal. Can I take a shot at it?"

"Be my guest." Gippal replied, not really paying attention.

I began to tinker with the parts a bit, and connected a few wires, disconnected a few and reattached them to other wires and parts. I could feel Gippal looking over my shoulder. I couldn't see his face, but I bet it was something close to disbelief or shock. Within a minute or two, the machina was alive and working. I stood up, and faced Gippal.

It took all of my willpower to not burst out laughing. Gippal had this priceless stunned look on his face. Then I had to fight down a blush when he smiled at me, which sort of worked. I turned a little pink.

"Thanks a whole bunch. I forgot how good you are with machina. Now, when I can't get something to work, I know who to call!" He said, his smile widening.

I couldn't help it, I blushed. "You're just being nice to me because I'm your co-worker."

Gippal frowned down at me, his eye filled with something that looked like… sadness? "No Rikku… I meant that."

I gaped up at him. "Hey! You called me by my name…"

He laughed, a true and clear laugh, "Well, there's a first time for everything." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of his workroom. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was about to tell my crew that I was going to eat with Gippal, but I decided against it. I remembered that woman of his that was hanging all over him at breakfast. I didn't really want to meet her, so I sat down at an empty table with my crew. A few minutes later, Gippal came over with a worried look on his face.

"You okay, Cid's Girl? You said that you were going to eat lunch with me."

"It's not you, it's your… girlfriend. I noticed her hanging over you all through breakfast… and I don't really have any desire to meet her."

Gippal looked hurt, "I'll make her move… if that'll help."

My breath caught, would he really do that for me? "No, it's okay. I'll come."

"Cool." Gippal smiled one of his true smiles. You know, the one that makes my knees go to jelly… Yevon, he hasn't smiled like that at me for the longest time… okay, Rikku, seriously… **focus**. Thankfully, Gippal snapped my out of my thoughts. "Here, I'll carry your plate."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him as he led me over to the table that he was sitting at. He put my plate down in front of a chair to his right, and I put my glass of water next to it. I sat down in my new chair, and Gippal sat down in his.

"Guys, this is Rikku," he said, and then proceeded to introduce me to the rest of the table.

"Gippal…" a husky, female voice from behind me cooed. That… "voice" (if you can **_call_** it one.) sent chills down my spine.

He turned around and gave a smile, which seemed a little forced to me. "Oh, hello Amy."

"Hello… honey, it seems someone has taken my seat."

I cringed. Ugh, she called him honey? That was just revolting. But the way that she said it… it was like I was a piece of trash that she expected Gippal to clean up. Apparently, he didn't appreciate being called honey either, seeing as he grimaced.

"Sorry Amy. I wanted to talk to Rikku, and she needed a seat. I think that Laz has an empty seat next to him." He said, pointing over to a table a few feet away. Amy smiled sweetly, and fixed me with a death glare before she flounced over.

"Gippal! You didn't have to do that!" I whispered fiercely so Amy wouldn't hear me.

He shrugged, "It's no problem. I really do want to talk to you, and you said that you didn't want to watch her hang all over me. Come to think about it… she is kinda clingy…"

I gasped, and his eye was dancing with amusement. A slow smile spread over my face.

"I feel so honored…" I said sarcastically.

Gippal laughed, and I joined in. We talked about trivial things all throughout lunch. For the first time in a long while, I was content with where I was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gippal surprised me even more when he walked me back to my office. "I'll see you at dinner, 'kay? I've got a whole stack of papers that need to be done before tonight, so I might as well go get started."

I laughed, "You have fun with that!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like he promised, I saw him at dinner. He gave me Amy's seat again. It was actually quite funny to watch her turn redder than a fire flan, but I didn't laugh… in her face anyway.

I sighed as I lay down in bed. I tried to go to sleep, but my mind kept drifting to today… to Gippal really. His behavior was really weird today, but I'm really enjoying it. I love the fact that he's treating me like a friend, and not some kid like he usually does. But, what if he's treating me like this because he wants to be more than friends?

"Rikku, you promised yourself that you wouldn't get into this! So, keep it!" I scolded myself as I slapped my forehead. "What happened in the past is the past. What happened between us as teenagers doesn't apply to us now." With that, I turned over onto my side to catch some z's. I had given my mind a sound telling off, and it believed it.

But why didn't my heart?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Oh so good! Yay! I updated! Don't you all love me!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and leaving me wonderful feedback…

**cupcakegirl**

**-LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl-**

Thanks guys!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	4. Boom!

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 3**

_Boom!

* * *

_

I was eating breakfast really late this morning, which wasn't a big shocker. But what was the cause of my co-worker's worry was my mood. I always had a carefree, laid back, and cocky nature, and I wasn't being like that at all. I was quiet, cold, and snappy at the moment. I could tell that everyone wanted to ask me what was wrong, but they were afraid to because they didn't want to discover if they would be missing a body part when they were finished. Bad thing was, I couldn't do anything to change my mood when I'm not the reason why I'm like this. Amy is, that… "woman"…

She accused me of cheating on her. The actual comment didn't bother me. She said that it was a one-night fling, which still didn't bother me. But… whom she said it was with… did. Amy accused me of sleeping with Rikku.

I boiled over; how dare she accuse me of something like that, something so low? I may be a player, but I don't do one-night stands. I understand that woman aren't toys that can be used once then thrown out the window. I _despise_ men that do that, and I always will.

And she said that it was _Rikku_. Come on, what kind of guy does she think I am? Like I would do something like that with Cid's daughter, and my past girlfriend! Rikku's… to good for that. She needs to find a man that knows better than one-night stands. Sadly, there isn't a lot of them now a days. Besides, I couldn't even **fathom** doing something like that to Rikku.

Apparently, I didn't have my emotions in check this afternoon. My anger at Amy's statement influenced my actions and judgment. I ended up hurting someone close to me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rikku walked into my office with a cheery hello.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, still pissed from Amy's comments.

Rikku frowned, "We're getting ready to work on that experiment, and you said to come get you because you wanted to work on it. I just came to tell you that I've got it, seeing as you're drowning in paperwork."

"I'm still coming." I told her firmly, not looking at her, "Just gimme a few minutes."

"I've got it, really. I can take care of myself you know."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm coming!"

"I know, but I don't want you to get behind-"

I slammed my hand against the desk. "Damn it Rikku! Why can't you accept a simple answer?"

Rikku looked a little scared at my mood swing. I was too, but I couldn't stop the anger that was bubbling inside of me. "Gippal, whoa, chill out-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Look! I'm tired of people telling me to sit here and do my paperwork like a good little leader when I need to move around! I hate it even more when you people accuse me of doing things that I didn't do!"

Rikku glared at me, getting slightly annoyed now. "I didn't accuse you-"

I wasn't listening at this point. All of my anger broke the self-control meter in my brain. I glared up at her, and then started chewing her out in Al Bhed for no reason.

…I don't remember what I said. But the look on her face when I yelled at her… it was like she was afraid of me, like I was cutting her to the core. When my anger evaporated, she still had that look on her face. Realization dawned on me, and my face fell. I'm… I'm not so sure… that I want to know what I said.

"Well," Rikku said softly, a few tears escaping from her eyes. She brushed them away. "I see that to you I'm still Cid's Little Girl… that's okay, I wasn't expecting any changes in opinion from you. Just… didn't think that you would tell me like that. I hoped that your opinion would have changed, but I guess some things can withstand the changes that time brings." She silently left my office, shutting the door gently behind her.

I slammed my fist against the desk again out of disgust. Disgust… at myself. **How** could I do something like that? **Why** did I do that? How could I do something so… **heartless**? It's not like I've never yelled at anyone, heck, I've yelled at Baralai! But I never felt like this… like the world just ended. Like I ruined someone's life, like they hate me now. Rikku probably does… oh I couldn't stand that…

I was true to my word, and I went to the Chamber of the Fayth to work on the experiment with Rikku and her crew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked into the room. Rikku was there, talking and laughing; making the atmosphere warm and friendly. But as soon as she saw me, that atmosphere turned for the worst. It became cold and unwelcoming. I wanted to explain my actions to her so badly… but I couldn't bring myself to do it in front of everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were almost done upgrading it; I only had to tweak a few things. Rikku made sure that her crew cleaned up and left for lunch. I was beginning to wonder why she always seemed to hang back… then I realized that she was coming over to help me.

"You go eat, Cid's Girl, I've got it." I told her gently. She looked at me blankly.

"I don't mind helping."

I nodded, "Thank you… Rikku." After an uncomfortable silence of putting together machina, I had to say something. Rikku was being so silent and upset… it killed me. "Rikku, can I talk to you for a second? I promise it'll be civilized." A small smile tugged at her lips, then she nodded. I led her away from, the machina and forced her to look up into my face.

"I'm sorry for blowing up in my office. It was completely uncalled for, and you weren't even the reason I was so ticked. I had to right to take it out on you, and I'm sorry. Nothing really ever gets me that pissed, but Amy really got under my skin. She accused me of cheating on her."

"Is that it?"

I ran my hand through my hair, looking at the ground and flushing slightly. "Yeah, I know, really stupid reason. But… she said that it was a one-night fling with one of my co-workers… a co-worker that I hold in high esteem and would never dream of doing something like that with."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, "Things like this don't matter to you. Why did it this time?"

"It was _who_ she accused me of it being."

"Is she disgusting?"

My head shot up. "No! I… I just would never dream of doing something like that to her. She's to good for that."

Rikku looked at the floor, "Oh. I see." She said softly. "I suppose you're not going to tell me who she is?"

I sighed, and walked back over to the machina, and began to place the last parts into their respected places. "You."

"What? You mean… you got so pissed that she said it was with me, that you end up yelling at people?"

"I got so upset that she would think that I would have a one-night fling with you. I know you better, and you would never do something like that. Besides, I can't even think of hurting you like that and-" my explanation was cut off when I heard a hissing noise. "Do you hear that?" I asked, turning back to look at her.

"Hear what?"

"That… hissing noise." I told her, and then looked around the room. Rikku's eyes widened.

"Gippal! Move out of the way!" she screamed. She ran forward and grabbed my arm, the both of us beginning to sprint towards the doors exiting the chamber. I realized what was going on. Something happened to the experiment, and it was about to blow. Then I realized that we weren't going to make it out in time. Sure enough, I felt the energy of the explosion lift us off of the floor. I knew that we had to land, and I couldn't see Rikku get hurt.

I pulled Rikku into my arms, making sure that her head was protected against my chest, my arms covering her small frame. Then I angled my body, allowing the floor to impact with my back.

I marveled how well Rikku seemed to fit into my arms. I wanted to do this again sometime, but I didn't know when-

* * *

A/N: Yay! An update! I'm suffering from writer's block on Together At Last, so just hang in there for me!

I would like to thank **Kitsu Kurasei** for reviewing… seeing as she was the only one… that makes me sad…

Read and Review!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	5. Thoughts

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 4**

_Thoughts

* * *

It's been three days since the explosion, and Gippal hasn't even moved. The doctors at Djose say that his head impacted with the floor pretty hard, and so did his back. Even if he did wake up, they would be surprised if he was entirely all right. They're expecting some kind of memory loss, or at least a concussion. And for his back, they even think that he might have some disabilities… _

No, I refuse to believe that. Gippal's strong, all he's gonna have is a concussion, no memory loss or disabilities. I don't know how the Faction would be able to take the news…

But the thing that blows my mind is that I was fine a day after the explosion. One of the doctors told me that he must have protected me, especially my head for nothing serious to have happened to me. I tend to favor my left foot, but it's not that bad, even the docs say so. The thing is… I know exactly what he did, I wasn't unconscious yet… I blush at the memory. Now that I know for sure that he did something to protect me, it brings up questions that I thought I wouldn't face again, at least not in a very long time.

Why did he do it? Did he care about me enough to want to protect me? Or did he do it because he didn't want to face Cid when I was injured? Maybe it was instinct, or that he didn't want to see me hurt?

It all boils down to this: Why did he do it, and does he care about me more than I think?

I've been trying to piece it together. Comments about his ladies don't bother Gippal, but when Amy accused him of having a fling with me, it made him boil over. Now, if that just makes him mad because he finds it disgusting, or if he really can't imagine doing something like that, I don't know. I like to think that it's the second one, but I'm not going to get my hopes up… but I really can't help it. He told me before the machina blew up that's why he was so angry.

Which in itself is _another_ question! Why did the machina explode? Nothing was wrong with it, I checked, Gippal checked, and just about every other person there checked. So, how did it happen, and more importantly, why? Did someone want to hurt me, or Gippal, or possibly both of us? My first thoughts jump to Amy, but that's low, even for her. Besides, I don't think that she would risk endangering innocent lives, even if she is cold hearted.

Since Gippal's been out of commission, Djose's been like a ghost town. Everyone moves around in a daze, and the relaxed atmosphere has been shattered. Yuna and Tidus came to visit. They wanted to know if they could help with anything, and check up on me. Gippal's second in command sent them away, saying that the Faction could handle itself with their leader unable to be walking. After all, they had managed very well during Vegnagun. Even Paine and Baralai visited. The thing that struck me as funny was that they arrived almost at the same time, and tried not to end up alone together. I so can tell that they're going to get together soon, and there's nothing that either of them can do about it. Perhaps I could push it along it's merry little way… oh no. I don't do matchmaker very well, I've learned from experience. What experience that was, I wish to keep to myself… eh heh?

Gippal was still unconscious for both visits, and seeing as I've had three days to mull over my thoughts, I was about ready to lose it. I was walking aimlessly along the halls of Djose, until I found myself outside of Gippal's room.

Now, this wasn't my intent. It **seriously** wasn't my intention to go to Gippal's room. I quietly opened the door, just to see if he was still sleeping (I knew he was)… but that's not what I saw.

Gippal moaned and tried to sit up. I rushed into the room, and kneeled by his bed.

He saw me, and gave a pained smile, "Ruf oy paah, Cid's Kenm?" ((How ya been, Cid's Girl?))

I glared at him, "E's veha, pid ruf yna **oui** tuehk? Frah tet oui fyga ib?" ((I'm fine, but how are **you** doing? When did you wake up?))

"E drehg E fuga ib y vaf sehidac yku. Yc vun ruf E's vaamehk, E cfayn E ryja Spira's pekkacd raytylra..." ((I think I woke up a few minutes ago. As for how I'm feeling, I swear I have Spira's biggest headache...))

I laughed despite myself. "Famm, dryd'c ihtancdyhtypma. Oui _tet_ red ouin rayt bnaddo rynt." ((Well that's understandable. You _did_ hit your head pretty hard.))

"Oui bucedeja dryd oui'na ugyo?" ((You positive that you're okay?)) Gippal asked me seriously, and when I nodded, he smiled. "Ur kuut. Ed'c hela du ghuf dryd ouin vydran ech'd kuehk du lusa gemm sa... oad." ((Oh good. It's nice to know that your father isn't going to come kill me... yet.))

I busted out laughing, "Oayr, Bubc lyh pa y meddma ehdesetydehk..." ((Yeah, Pops can be a little intimidating…))

Gippal looked at me in shock. "Y meddma? Y **meddma**? Rikku, ouin vydran clynac dra lnyb uid uv sa!" ((A little? A **little**? Rikku, your father scares the crap out of me!))

"E kiacc ra tuac dryd du baubma..." ((I guess he does that to people…)) I gasped out, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Tysh nekrd ra tuac!" ((Damn right he does!)) Gippal said, and began to laugh along with me. Then, he stopped. I looked at him worriedly, and he gestured for me to lean in closer. I swallowed, and did as he asked. Then I realized it was so I could hear him better. I blushed at my misunderstanding.

Gippal sparred me the embarrassment and didn't say anything. "Luimt oui tu sa y vyjun, Rikki?" ((Could you do me a favor, Rikki?))

I blinked. He hadn't called me 'Rikki' in a very long time. "Cina, fryd ec ed?" ((Sure, what is it?))

"Lyh oui... muug yvdan dra Vyldeuh ihdem E's ib yht ved ykyeh?" ((Can you... look after the Faction until I'm up and fit again?)) He asked me softly.

I starred at him, dumbfounded. "Oui dnicd sa fedr ouin zup?" ((You trust me with your job?))

He smiled at me warmly, "Oayr, E naymmo tu. Tuh'd pmuf yhodrehk ib, ymm nekrd? Pacetac, E ghuf oui lyh tu ed." ((Yeah, I really do. Don't blow anything up, all right? Besides, I know you can do it.))

"E bnuseca." ((I promise.)) I said, smiling back.

Gippal winked at me, and then reached out a hand to lightly touch my chin. His gentle touch was like lightning touching my skin… it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. I swallowed nervously, silently wondering where this was going. I met Gippal's gaze. His one eye was looking at me with an emotion that I couldn't name. He slowly pulled my face closer to his… and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Ed... ed naymmo gemmat sa... du mayja oui pareht uh Bikanel dryd tyo, oui ghuf? E naymmo teth'd fyhd du mayja... pid..." ((It... it really killed me... to leave you behind on Bikanel that day, you know? I really didn't want to leave... but...)) Gippal whispered.

"Pid fryd? Ev oui teth'd fyhd du mayja, fro tet oui?" ((But what? If you didn't want to leave, why did you?)) I asked softly. I wasn't expecting this, but then I realized that I really needed, and wanted to talk to him about this. Even though this wasn't under the circumstances that I would prefer, but it was better than nothing.

"Palyica..." Gippal began, and took a deep breath, "E fyhdat du cruf oui dryd E luimt pa cusauha, hud zicd ouin yjanyka kio dryd oui fuimt veht uh Pegyham. Cusauha oui ghaf dryd oui luimt pa cyva fedr, fru oui ghaf fuimt bnudald oui..." ((Because… I wanted to show you that I could be someone, not just your average guy that you would find on Bikanel. Someone you knew that you could be safe with, who you knew would protect you...))

I starred at him for a few seconds. That _really_ wasn't the answer that I was expecting. But, I think I like this responce that presented itself much better. "Cemmo..." I murmured, "E ghaf dryd vnus dra tyo dryd E sad oui. Huf, kad cusa cmaab. E tuh'd seht nihhehk drehkc, pid E ghuf dryd E'mm hajan nih drec bmyla yc kuut yc oui. kad ib yht fymgehk cuuh, ugyo?" ((Silly... I knew that from the day that I met you. Now, get some sleep. I don't mind running things, but I know that I'll never run this place as good as you. Get up and walking soon, okay?))

Gippal smiled at me, and gave me another peck on the cheek, and released his hold on my chin. "Oac sy'ys." ((Yes ma'am.)) He said obediently, and leaned back into his pillows. I quietly left the room. Before I left though, I looked back.

Gippal was still awake, and he was watching me. He gave me a wink, then closed his eye for some much needed rest. I left the room, and gently closed the door. I headed to the doctor's office in the temple to inform them that Gippal had woken up and talked for a few minutes, then went back to sleep.

After all, I really did want him up and walking again. But, I don't think that it's just so he can get the Faction under control again. I want to see why he kissed me twice…

Oh… great. **More** questions, which means **more** thoughts.

_**Why can't anything in life be simple!

* * *

**_

A/N: Yay! Another chapter up! Hope you guys liked it, and I'm happy to say that I'm done with Together At Last. If enough people complain about the ending, I might re-write it, but don't get your hopes up. Also, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and giving me feedback…

**for always x** – Omg! That's the highest compliment I've ever been paid! You really love my writing? Seriously? ((blushes insanely)) I can assure you my English teacher can protest… but then again, all she reads is my boring essays… ((snickers))

**Wind Seal** – I'm glad that you like it so far! Short, sweet, and simple… yeah, that's the way I like stories. Although, I like the long chapters… oh hum dee dum… anyway! ((lol))

**Kitsu Kurasei** – Ouch? So, basically your computer is/was on the fritz? Yikes… that would suck for me… considering that I haven't backed the files for my stories… eek! Sorting through email, yuck! I could haunt you with stories of what I find in my inbox after I don't check my email for a long time… scary. ((lmao))

Thank you guys for reading, and a big thanks goes out to the peeps that review! I would like more reviews… but I know that might be hoping for a little too much… oh well. I can dream!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	6. The Failed Attempt

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 5**

_The Failed Attempt

* * *

_

I closed my eye with a smile, and I let my mind wander. I was jumping up and down with happiness inside that she let me get so close to her. I heard her leave the room, and close the door behind her. My insides were squirming too much to go back to sleep. Thoughts kept running through my head. Like, what caused the explosion? Did the explosion have a purpose? Was it meant to permanently hurt, or even kill someone? Was that someone me, or was the blast meant for Rikku?

Then on a completely different train of thought! I can't believe Rikku let me do that! Does she like me like I hear she does, or is it just gossip? I never listen to gossip, let alone believe it. The fact that I'm listening and believing it when it concerns Rikku is scary. Since when am I this uncertain of women? Since Rikku came… oh man, I'm messed up. I've got to sort this out, and I need to do it **fast**.

I heard the door open, and it disrupted my thoughts. I pretty much figured that it was the doctors, and I really didn't want to talk to them right now, so I faked being asleep. Turns out, it wasn't a doctor. I felt someone sit down on my bed, and lay down next to me. I opened my eye slowly to see a mass of wheat colored hair resting next to me. I smiled, it was Rikku. To her surprise, I moved over slightly so she had room to lie down. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back.

"Oui fanah'd ycmaab, fana oui?" ((You weren't asleep, were you?)) She asked me.

"Huba." ((Nope.)) I replied, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't pull back, but she smiled her heart stopping smile at me. (Yes, I'm not kidding.It really isheart stopping.My heart always stopswhen she smiles at me like that.) She hesitantly rested her head against my chest, and I sighed happily.

"Cu, fro yna oui pylg rana?" ((So, why are you back here?)) I asked quietly.

"E dumt dra tuldunc dryd E fuimt syga cina dryd oui kud cusa cmaab." ((I told the doctors that I would make sure that you got some sleep.)) She replied.

I chuckled, "Huf ruf ys E cibbucat du cmaab huf dryd oui'na moehk haqd du sa?" ((Now how am I supposed to sleep now that you're lying next to me?)) I whispered in her ear.

As I thought she would, she blushed. "Oui'mm vymm ycmaab, un E'mm tnik oui cu oui kad cusa!" ((You'll fall asleep, or I'll drug you so you get some!)) Rikku threatened.

I frowned. "Dryd'c hud jano hela." ((That's not very nice.)) I told her.

She laughed quietly, "Ku du cmaab kebbym. Oui haat ed. Bmayca, vun sa?" ((Go to sleep Gippal. You need it. Please, for me?))

I kissed the top of her head. "Yhodrehk vun oui, so payido." ((Anything for you, my beauty.)) I whispered, and closed my eye. Having her so close **really** wasn't helping me fall asleep any faster. Slowly but surely, her steady breathinglulled me to sleep.

* * *

Within a week, I was up and walking like nothing had ever happened. Rikku had done a wonderful job running the Faction while I was recovering. She managed to get all of my paperwork done, and my desk is actually **clean**! Now that's a big deal for me, my desk is _never_ clean. When I saw it, I starred slack jawed at it for a few seconds, then turned to Rikku. 

"You need to do your work before it piles up like that. Do you realize how long it took me to get through all of that?" She scolded me, but I cut her off. I picked her up, and spun her around the room. She was laughing, demanding that I put her down. I complied, and she smiled up at me. "Well! That was something I wasn't expecting!"

When I set her back down, and looked into her shinning eyes, it was like I didn't have any coherent thoughts anymore. I snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to me.

"Gippal… what are you do-" she asked, eyes wide. But I cut her off before she could finish her question. I cut it off… with a kiss. Why? Don't have a clue. She stiffened for a second, and then leaned into me. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and it was heaven. But Rikku broke my heavenly moment. She pulled away sharply with a gasp, and glared up at me. I looked at her in confusion, and then I realized that I wasn't looking at her anymore, and my cheek hurt like a mother. Then it hit me. **Rikku just slapped me**! I turned my head back to look at her. I was even more confused now. _What_ did I do wrong, and was it _really_ worth a **slap**?

"Fryd eh Spira tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk?" ((What in Spira do you think you're doing?)) She shrieked.

"Cyoehk dryhg oui?" ((Saying thank you?)) I said, not really thinking about a good answer.

"Dryd'c hud cyoehk dryhg oui, dryd'c **geccehk** sa!" ((That's not saying that you, that's **kissing** me!)) Rikku cried.

I furrowed my brow, "Yht dryd'c... pyt?" ((And that's... bad?))

Rikku blushed a deep red. "Oac!" ((Yes!))

Now I was **really** confused. What happened to the sweet and kind Rikku that visited my room for the past week? Was it just because I was unable to get up? Or did Rikku develop some seriously big mood swings over the past two years? "Cehla frah fyc geccehk oui pyt? E drehg E seccat cusadrehk rana Rikku..." ((Since when was kissing you bad? I think I missed something here Rikku...))

"Cehla oui **MAVD**! Tu oui naymewa ruf silr oui rind sa? E ghuf huf fro oui mavd, pid dryd cdemm tuach'd anyca dra rind, yht ruf tyna oui yccisa dryd? Oui lyh'd zicd lusa pylg yvdan dfu oaync yht aqbald sa du famlusa oui pylg fedr ubah ynsc! Frydajan rybbahat padfaah ic pylg drah, **tuach'd** ybbmo huf, yht ed **_hajan_** femm!" ((Since you **LEFT**! Do you realize how much you hurt me? I know now why you left, but that still doesn't erase the hurt, and how dare you assume that? You can't just come back after two years and expect me to welcome you back with open arms! Whatever happened between us back then, **doesn't** apply now, and it **_never_** will!)) Rikku cried, tears pouring down her face. With her speech done, she dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to grasp everything she had just said. When I gathered my thoughts, I rubbed my head and sat down behind my desk. First, I kiss her, and she enjoys it. Then, she freaks out and pulls away, and slaps me in the process. She then takes the liberty of telling me that what happened between us years ago doesn't stand anymore…

Woah, that's a lot to take in at a time, especially when you don't like the information. I don't hold her affections anymore? She doesn't like me? After I've tried so hard to become her friend, I've ruined it all just because I wanted a kiss. All because I wanted her to laugh with me again… have her flash me her heart stopping smile again… have her love me again.

I slammed my fist against the desk. Once again, I've messed things up between us. But this time, I know it won't be as easy to repair then when I yelled at her a few weeks ago. This… this might not be able to be repaired.

**And that scares me.

* * *

**

A/N: Another chapter… oh goodie. There was a little fluff here, but it wasn't happy fluff, and I'm sorry. It's important later, I promise! Don't hate me, and don't poke me with any pointy sticks! ((lmao))

**Kitsu Kurasei** - Yay! Bad emails all gone:)

**Marajade963** - I'm glad that you're liking it! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

**for always x** - Yes... damn those stupid English teachers... ((cough)) Youdidn't hear that from me... Anyway! I'm glad you like reading me stuff, makes me feel special... ((hehe!)) And I'll try to keep up the "amazing" work, I really will! ((marches off to type up next chapter.))

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	7. The Bad News

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 6**

_The Bad News

* * *

_

After the disastrous encounter Rikku, I tried to act like it didn't happen… but that's hard, really hard. I find myself secretly vying for her attention, or any hint that she doesn't hate me. For the past few days, I haven't even so much as looked at another woman, much to their disappointment. I used to laugh at the women that would throw themselves down at my feet. Now, they just disgust me. Don't they get that I'm not interested? Man, something is wrong with me, and I know what it is.

Rikku.

It's not a bad thing, really. It's… just unnerving. I used to think of her as Cid's Little Girl… then I saw her handle herself with her crew. Oh no, she's not Cid's Little Girl anymore, far from. She's her own woman now, and I've been too dumb to see it. Now, I wish that I didn't mess things up, because if I didn't, maybe I would have a chance. I'm beginning to believe that I won't have one ever again.

I've tried for a couple of days to get Rikku talking to me again, but she's not rising to the bait. All I'll get is a few word responses, and then she'll go off and work with her crew. I'm getting tired of her giving me the cold shoulder, and not because it's annoying. It… hurts, it really does. There, I admitted it. Gippal, the Gippal who hates to show any emotion is being hurt by the cold shoulder treatment. What in Spira **happened** to me?

What really hits home was yesterday. Yesterday… I confronted Rikku about a few days ago in my office. I got another telling off, although this one was much calmer… and it hurt more.

"What was in the past stays in the past. I had to move on Gippal, you left. I know you did it for a purpose, but that doesn't help the pain that it caused. I've moved on, and I'm staying that way. Don't think that you can't worm your way back into my life, because you can't."

… I don't know what to do. I know now that she hates me, but I don't know if she would just love to kick me out of her life, or if she can still stand me. After that conversation, she wouldn't even stay in the same room as me. Yup, she hates me, and it's going to stay that way for a long time. I… I'll find a way to live with this. It won't be easy, but I don't want to make working here hard for her.

Things were shaky, but at least they weren't chaotic. That changed though. For Rikku, the whole world came crashing down.

The call came from Besaid a few hours ago. It was Yuna, and she was the bearer of bad news… really bad news. I remember the call perfectly.

"Gippal, is Rikku there?"

"Yeah… just a minute. I'll send someone to get her."

"You're not going?"

I laughed hesitantly, "I've been a jerk… and a really big one by her standards. By mine… I've been a jackass."

Yuna's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"According to her, 'trying to worm her way back into her life'. You know when I said we made quite the couple? I wasn't joking. We were dating before I left for the Crimson Squad."

Yuna was silent. "You still like her?"

I slapped my forehead. "You know, I would love to answer yes to that question, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I say I do, it's going to lodge itself into my brain, and it's going to make working with her very hard… harder than it all ready is. She's already ratted me out for putting the moves on her once... and I don't want to ruin what shaky friendship we have right now... if you can call it one really."

"I see."

A knock came at the door. "Come in." I called. Rikku entered the room.

"You wanted me?" She stated cooly.

"Yeah, Yuna's on the Commsphere."

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, a smile coming over her face. It made my heart melt. I haven't seen her smile in so long… I hate myself for ruining the shaky relationship that we had. If I had just kept myself under control…

"Rikku, I have some bad news. Apparently, some group of unknown Al Bhed doesn't like the fact that your father is the leader of the Al Bhed. Rikku… Rikku, they kidnapped him. They want him to sign official documents, saying that he resigns from his position, and hands it over to their leader. We don't know where they are, but we're coming to Djose to pick you up. Will you be ready?"

"Yes, I will." Rikku replied firmly, not letting Yuna see her discomfort. Yuna nodded, then disconnected. The both of you were silent for a while, and then I turned to look at her in the face.

"Rikku…"

"I'm fine." She said calmly.

I frowned, "That's not what I was going to ask."

She looked up at me and blinked. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Actually, I was wondering if it was okay for me to tag along too."

She blinked again. "You want to come?"

"Yeah. Cid may not like me, but no one just goes off and kidnaps him like it's not a problem. I may not like him much, but no one messes with my boss."

Rikku smiled sadly. "I just want to know how they managed to do it…"

"Threatened him probably. That's the only way I can see him doing something that he doesn't want to do."

"Threaten him? With what? Guns?"

"No, I don't think so." I whispered. Rikku looked up at me with a confused look on her face, but I didn't say anything more. I know that Cid would do anything to protect her, and I have a feeling that whoever kidnapped him threatened to hurt Rikku. I'm dead sure about that. "So, is it all right if I come?"

"You don't have to ask my permission to do anything Gippal. You can come if you want." Rikku told me.

"I know… but I would stay here if you didn't want me to come."

"And why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"Cause you hate me, it's easy to tell."

Rikku laughed. "Gippal! I don't hate you!"

I furrowed my brow, "Huh? Then why have you been positively ignoring me for the past few days?"

"I was just… scared."

I blinked. "Scared? Since when are you scared Rikku?"

Rikku smiled, "Hey, you called me by my name for a change."

I smiled back at her. Hey, it wasn't making out, but it was better than her not even looking at me. "I know. You're not Cid's Little Girl anymore, you really aren't. You're your own woman now. And I mean that."

Rikku just starred dumbly at me, and I laughed.

"Rikku, if you could only see your face right now…"

She blushed, "Stop it."

"Yes ma'am. So, I expect that Yuna and the gang will be here in a few minutes, so I suggest you go get ready."

Rikku nodded sadly, and turned to leave. I felt like I needed to say something else, but I didn't know what to say, and I wanted to think things over before I acted. But she was getting so much closer to the door… I didn't think.

"Rikku, wait." I called. She stopped, and turned to look back at me. "Rikku… are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father has just been kidnapped, and you're going to be okay?"

Rikku didn't respond, she just turned away from me… yet she didn't leave. I took a few steps toward her, only to realize that her shoulders were shaking.

"Rikku…" I began, and reached a hand out to her, but she left my office before I could say anything.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, and Paine arrived at Djose. 

"Are you ready Rikku?" Yuna asked as the both of us walked out to meet them.

"You're coming too?" Paine asked, and I glared at her.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope, just didn't think that you would, that's all." She replied, and went over to stand next to Baralai. I smiled to myself. Whoo whoo whoo… I can tell that there's something going on there. But, sadly, now isn't the time to give Baralai a hard time about it. Maybe later.

"Everyone, let's go." Yuna said. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Wait, don't you think that whoever's got Cid would recognize the Celsius?" When everyone just starred at me, I went on with my reasoning. "Well, seeing as it's Brother's airship, and he's Cid's son, the Celsius might be recognizable to them."

Baralai nodded, "Good point. But if we don't take the Celsius, what do we use?"

"Myto uv dra Cyhtc." ((Lady of the Sands.)) I replied cheerfully.

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

I groaned, "MY airship."

Rikku starred at me, "You HAVE one?"

"Well yeah. Haven't had the chance to fly it much, so it's not easily recognizable. Doesn't matter to me which one we fly, just thought I would throw that out there."

"Gippal's got an airship? Oh, I gotta see this…" Paine answered, and everyone else agreed.

I smiled, "All right, this way guys."

* * *

Once we were all on board, and I gathered my crew, I took Rikku on a tour of my baby… I mean, my **airship**. I knew that Rikku was troubled on the inside, but she wasn't letting anyone else know. She was even fooling Paine… that's scary. I don't want to see her hide what she's feeling. I'm beginning to think that I'm the only one that can read her right now. I continued to show her around as I contemplated what wasgoing on in that head of hers.

* * *

"Rikku, look at me." I told her softly. We were now standing on the sleek black deck of my airship. When she looked up at me, I stepped a little closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded, and I frowned at her. "You know, I'm having a hard time believing that." She was silent, and looked down at her shoes. I sighed, and took a chance. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hugged her. "Rikku, don't hide it from me. Are you going to be okay?"

She was silent, and then spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I don't know. I'm so scared… Pops is so tough, nothing gets to him. Then he goes off and gets kidnapped… I knew that some people don't really like Pops, but I didn't know that people hate him enough to do something like this…"

"I know… I know Rikku. I was a shocked. Your dad's tough. And you know what? I've got a feeling that we'll find him in good and kicking condition. Then he'll want to start cursing out the people that-" I stopped. I heard Rikku sniff, and it hit me then that I wasn't helping. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up now.

She lifted her head from my chest and raised a hand to wipe away a tear, but I beat her too it. "Don't hide your feelings Rikku, it doesn't help at all, trust me." I told her softly. She nodded in understanding, and then abruptly wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I hugged her tight, and rubbed her back comfortingly. Then I felt her shoulders shake. I looked down to discover that she was crying.

"I always imagined that Pops was invincible… that nothing could touch him. I always knew that he would always come for me when I was in trouble… this shows me that I can't take him for granted. I've been so stupid…"

"Shhh… you're not stupid, and you know it. Cid would wonder if you were sane if he saw you blubbering on like this."

"Yeah, you probably would too, and tease me about it later."

My heart fell. "No, I wouldn't, and I won't." I whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

"This isn't something funny, Rikku. I would never tease you about something like this. You know, it's okay to cry. I'll ignore the fact that my shirt's going to get wet."

She gave a wet laugh, and buried her head into my shoulder. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed." I told her, then paused, contemplating my next words. "Rikku… I'm going to promise you something, so listen hard, okay?"

"Mmm 'kay."

I took a deep breath, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Rikku… you may think this sounds stupid, but I mean it, okay?"

"Just get on with it buddy." Rikku chuckled, and I smiled.

"I promise I'll always be there. Whether it's someone to talk to, someone to make you laugh, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. Promise."

"Gippal, zi'hi iqbihuirsurk myli hyokn zurtm, U mokkimd ayo ert Ceta Rikku kid pesg urmuti." ((Gippal, we're experiencing some rough winds, I suggest you and Lady Rikku get back inside.)) My pilot said over the intercom. To prove his point, a stray wind caught the Lady, and made her buck. I braced myself, and held Rikku close to me. When the airship righted itself, I scooped Rikku up in my arms, and quickly carried her back inside.

At first she protested to being carried, but after a while she gave up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and laid her head on my shoulder, watching the doors that faded behind us as I walked toward the bridge.

* * *

When we reached the bridge, I walked over to my captain's chair, and sat down, andI placed Rikku in my lap. To my surprise and joy, she didn't object, or get up. She seemed content to curl up in my lap, and burry her head in my shoulder. I kept my hand around her waist, as my other hand ran through my hair. 

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Yup." My navigator said, "We found out where he is, and we're heading there right now."

"Where is he?"

"The Omega Ruins."

I sighed… I really didn't like that place. I squeezed Rikku, and nodded to the navigator. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter… yippee! Now! Finally we get some actual plot going! Yes! Go me! I rule! **((cough – just kidding!))**

**marajade963 -** I'm good? Oh geez, you're going to make my head two times bigger than it needs to be... oh dear... You're liking the plot, that's good, cuz it's not going to change even if you didn't... hehe! I'm developing my characters well? YES! ((jumps up and down screaming)) I was hoping that I wasn't making Rikku too weird... or Gippal to thoughtful... oh well, it's all for a good cause!

**Angel-Light-Girl** - ALL I do during school is write the next chapters, and they NEVER follow the format that I write them in the first time... but that's okay. If you feel like you're involved, that's good... that means I'm drawing you in... SCORE! ((rubs this fact in English teacher's face)) She says my writing isn't engaging... HA! If you like my writing style, you should read one of my essays... you're seriously going to thinkt that we're two different people, it's not funny... ((lmao))

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	8. Descent Into The Ruins

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 7**

_Descent Into The Ruins

* * *

_

I didn't care that the crew was watching. I just sat still and enjoyed how close Gippal was. It wasn't until now how much I realized how much I missed being held by someone, especially him. Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, and Paine had just come onto the bridge, and were starring at Gippal and I oddly. When Yuna saw us, she smiled immediately. Gippal shook his head, and her smile fell. She looked at us quizzically, but Gippal motioned with his hand, saying, "Not now. I'll explain later." When I heard the door open for the second time, I wanted to get out of Gippal's lap. Not because I was uncomfortable, but I didn't want Paine to see me like this. If she did, I would never hear the end of it. But, Gippal tightened his hold around my waist.

"Rikku, ed'c ugyo. Hudrehk'c kuehk uh, cu drana'c hu naycuh du pa funneat." ((Rikku, it's okay. Nothing's going on, so there's no reason to be worried.)) Gippal whispered in my ear.

"Palyica E tuh'd fyhd du mea ypuid ic. E tuh'd fyhd du ryja du mea ypuid ic paehk dukadran." ((Because I don't want to lie about us. I don't want to have to lie about us being together.)) I whispered back.

His eye widened, "Yna oui cyoehk dryd ed fuimth'd gemm oui du tyda sa... ykyeh?" ((Are you saying that it wouldn't kill you to date me... again?))

I smiled despite myself, "Oui'na hud uvv dra ruug pitto, pid oui'na kaddehk drana. Zicd keja sa cusa desa, ugyo?" ((You're not off the hook buddy, but you're getting there. Just give me some time, okay?))

Gippal beamed down at me, and he kissed my forehead. "Dryhgc vun biddehk ib fedr sa Rikku... ed sayhc y mud, naymmo. Syopa fa fuh'd ryja du mea du dras, ruf tuac dryd cuiht?" ((Thanks for putting up with me Rikku... it means a lot, really. Maybe we won't have to lie to them, how does that sound?))

I kissed his jaw, "Cuihtc ysywehk." ((Sounds amazing.)) I told him.

When Paine and Baralai came through the door, Paine did a double take at us. Baralai just smiled, and sat down, and the silent warrior did the same. Once everyone was seated, the navigator began his short explanation of where Cid was, and the best ways to reach him. After a few minutes of discussion, we had a plan. I had stayed silent, and everyone seemed okay with that. The plan was pretty standard, I'll admit. We were going to storm in, shoot anything that attacked us, find Pops, and drag him out, and hightail it back to the airship. Our focus was to get him out. We would learn more about who the kidnappers were later.

* * *

So, Gippal and I were more than friends, but not exactly a couple. Surprisingly, he seemed content with that. It seemed that whenever I needed a hug of reassurance, he would always be there to give it. He seemed to know when I didn't want to be held, and when I needed it the most. He seemed to know exactly what to say to make me feel better, or boost my confidence. It was like he could read me like an open book. A few days ago, that would have freaked me out big time, but know it's kind of… comforting in a way. I won't deny it's a little weird, but I'm coming to love it. 

"Rikku, cdyo lmuca du sa, ymm nekrd?" ((Rikku, stay close to me, all right?)) Gippal said, looking down at me with some concern showing in his eye.

I glared up at him, "E's hud y meddma kenm yhosuna Gippal." ((I'm not a little girl anymore Gippal.))

"E ghuf dryd, yht E ytsena dra fusyh dryd oui'ja palusa. Pid cdemm, E tuh'd fyhd yhodrehk du rybbah du oui. Cunno, bnudaldeja ehcdehld... E'mm dno yht luhdyeh ed." ((I know that, and I admire the woman that you've become. But still, I don't want anything to happen to you. Sorry, protective instinct... I'll try and contain it.)) He said softly.

His comment brought a small blush to my cheeks. "Oui sayh ed?" ((You mean it?))

He hugged me around the waist, "Uv luinca E sayh ed. Lyh'd lymm oui Cid's Meddma kenm yhosuna... crysa. E'mm zicd ryja du veht oui y haf uha, rir?" ((Of course I mean it. Can't call you Cid's Little Girl anymore... shame. I'll just have to find you a new one, huh?))

I smiled slightly. (I wonder how he can do that so easily…) "E kiacc oui tu. Yho etayc?" ((I guess you do. Any ideas?))

Gippal didn't get to reply before Paine interrupted. "Are you two done flirting? We need to get going."

He smiled his famous cocky grin. "Sure, we'll stop if you and Baralai do."

To my surprise, both of them blushed. Gippal leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Oib. Drana'c cusadrehk kuehk uh fedr druca dfu. Drec ec kuehk du pa vih..." ((Yup. There's something going on with those two. This is going to be fun...))

I giggled as we headed into the ruins.

* * *

I held my daggers tightly as we walked through the ruined hallways of the Omega Ruins. We were approaching the center of the ruins, and there was no sign of anything alive, let alone Cid. 

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, five men jumped out. The battle began before we even had time to think. Everyone was rushed, except me. There was a sixth man that grabbed me from behind.

I saw Gippal shooting the crap out of the men from behind. Then he saw me being dragged off. A look of horror came across his face… then my world went black.

* * *

((Gippal's POV)) 

"RIKKU!" I cried, watching another man jump out of the shadows to drag her off. I gripped my Mortar tighter, and took off after them.

I ran along a few hallways before I slowed down, realizing that chasing after them by myself wasn't a very smart idea. All alone, in enemy territory, lost, and on limited ammunition. How stupid could I get? This wasn't good… this wasn't good at all.

"Oui ryja cusa hanja vummufehk ic." ((You have some nerve following us.)) A man said, stepping out of the shadows.

I aimed my gun at the man. "Frana ec cra?" ((Where is she?)) I hissed.

"Cyva. Pid, dra muhkan oui luhdehia du vuem uin bmyhc, dra ihcyvan ouin kenm palusac. ((Safe. But, the longer you continue to foil our plans, the unsafer your girl becomes.)) The man explained.

"Oui'na moehk, E ghuf ed." ((You're lying, I know it.))

"Cytmo, E ys hud." ((Sadly, I am not.))

Then that's when I don't remember a thing that happened next.

* * *

((Baralai's POV)) 

Yuna looked around after the men were sent to the Farplane. "Where's Gippal and Rikku?" she asked.

"Having a make-out session?" Paine said sarcastically. Then, a gunshot rang out through the empty ruins.

I began to sprint toward the sound. "You know, for some reason, I doubt that's the reason!" I shouted back. The group was on my heels in a heartbeat.

I found Gippal lying on the ground, weakly gripping his gun. I kneeled beside him, and immediately saw the red stain spreading on his abdomen, then the pool of red underneath him.

"Gippal!" I cried, trying to stop the blood flow. "Gippal! Damn it, answer me!" When I got no response, I began to loose my cool. "_Gippal! Please... Yevon, wake up! Twitch, move, talk, groan, **ANYTHING**_!"

The group was now behind me, and Yuna rushed over. She pulled out her staff, and shook her head. "We have to get him out of here. There isn't anything that we can do here."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Don't hate me people; I'm just warming up! Read and review! I'm gonna post once a week at least, or when I get more than two reviews. Have fun reading! Let me know how much you like/hate where this is going! ((Don't flame... but if you don't like this, don't read this.)) 

**for always x** - Unique plot? YES! ((cheers madly)) It's REALLY hard to come up with a new plot when there are SO many Rippal stories out there these days... but oh yeah! I'm glad that you're liking the story, and how Rikku and Gippal are being portrayed.

**marajade963** - You likey? Yippee! Rikku and Gippal aren't too OOC... yet. That's a good thing! ((lol)) Well, I have the next chapter typed and uploaded, but I'm not going to post it until people review!

**NOTICE**: I know that a lot more people are reading this than just a few people. Why? I've gotten a couple hundred hits ((yay!)) and a few people have this story on alert. _BUT THEY NEVER REVIEW_. So, I tell you now. **I'm not updating until more than three people review everytime.**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**Disclaimer: FFX-2 doesn't belong to me... ((sniff))**


	9. I Swear

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 8**

_I Swear

* * *

_

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around. I was in a hospital room somewhere that was easy to tell. I attempted to sit up, but fell back down on the bed, gasping from the pain. 'I got shot…' I remembered silently, and grimaced. I had managed to get shot, and lose Rikku. So much for 'always being there' for her, huh?

"Gippal?" A quiet voice called from the doorway. I turned my head, and gave a forced smile.

"Hey 'Lai."

"How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up actually. Do we know anything new?"

Baralai was silent for a while, and then he spoke slowly. "Cid is still missing, and the group managed to take Rikku as well… we haven't gone back and found them yet. You needed help, and Yuna couldn't heal a wound so severe."

"What about you?"

He just shook his head. "I'm weaker than Yuna. I don't have to use my magic to save lives all the time. I learned magic because it came along with being praetor."

"So White Magic isn't you?"

"Not really. I heard Yuna has a friend who is a black mage. Who knows, I might learn a few things from her."

I grinned. "You really wanna learn?"

Baralai shrugged, "Is there a reason that I can't?"

"Because any of the girls can tell you how to use black magic. All of them have mastered that dressphere. Maybe you should ask Paine…" I said slyly, which made him blush slightly. Oh yeah, there is definitely something going on between those two. Question is how long it's going to stay in the dark…

"Baralai?" A woman's voice said, coming into the room. I realized that it was Paine, and she broke out into a genuine smile when she saw me. "Gippal! You're awake!"

"Naw, really Paine? I thought I was still sleeping!" I joked.

"Oh shut up." She retorted.

I struggled to sit up again, and nearly cried out from the fire in my stomach.

"Here man, let us help." Baralai said as he and Paine helped me to sit up. When I was upright and leaning against the pillows, I sighed.

"Well! Now that I'm finally sitting up-"

"You can be bombarded by hugs." Paine said teasingly, and gave me a gentle hug around the shoulders. I was shocked, but I managed to break out into an idiotic smile and give her a one armed hug in return.

"Who are you and what have you done with Paine?" I asked her seriously as she pulled away.

She laughed, "I locked her in the closet. I'll let her out again when I'm tired of being nice."

The three of us busted out laughing, and Baralai was the first to recover. "Come on Paine, Gippal's gotta sleep."

"Oh come on! I've been asleep for so long that I can't even stand the thought of sleeping again!"

"Don't make me drug you."

I blinked. "You wouldn't do that."

Baralai smirked, and pulled out a vial of something. "Oh really? Get some sleep Gippal."

"Yes sir!" I said quickly, and then grimaced. "Yeah… you guys are going to have to help me again."

We all laughed again, as Paine and Baralai helped me lie back down.

I've been awake for hours. I couldn't stop thinking. I can't blame the group for leaving the ruins. But I was mad… they didn't even **look** for her. I felt like I broke the promise I made to her.

"_I promise I'll always be there. Whether it's someone to talk to, someone to make you laugh, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. Promise."_

I closed my eyes, and grimaced. I really did break it. I didn't promise her that I would come running to protect her… but to me, that's a part of the promise… a promise that I broke. I began to think on the current situation. Whoever the people were that had Cid and Rikku, they had the upper hand. Not only did they have one hostage, but two.

And that's right about when my thoughts drifted to Rikku. The only thing that we knew about her location was that she was in the Omega Ruins. I seriously felt like I let her down, and I was petrified for Rikku's safety. I know that man in the ruins was lying to me. She's not safe until she's back with me.

I honestly don't want to think about the consequences if this goes wrong, but I found myself doing so anyway. The worst in my mind would be that I would never see Rikku again, and that scares the shit out of me. I like her, a lot more than I let on… really. It's kind of weird, but whenever she smiles at me, my knees go weak, and her laugh lifts my spirit. She's like the sunshine that reaches the darkest recesses of my soul. I don't think that she realizes how much she lights up a room. She doesn't even have to talk, but the room adopts a carefree and laid back air when she's near. I love it… I love it a lot. I'm beginning to think that I love her…

WHOA! Slow down there buddy! You don't even know if Rikku's even willing to take it that far yet! As far as I know, she's just ready to be friends. But how I wish she knew how much she's loved, and not just by me.

"I need you… if you only knew how much Rikku." I whispered to the empty room, closing my eye. "I'll find you Rikku, if it's the last thing I do… **I swear**."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know this was a little short, and not so much of a cliffy, but expect BOTH of those next chapter!

Wow... I got reviews... wow... You're thinking, four? Four isn't a lot...  
Well, it's alot when you get them all in a day! YES! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Now, I'm aiming for 5 reviews before I update ((because I have to type up Chapter9 still...)) Anyways! On to the Thank Yous!

**Janey3377** - I'm gald that you're liking this! Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up!

**Vemmie-Daezure** - **IT'S NOT CLICHED! YES! SCORE!** ((does a little dance)) Ahem... yes, thank you. Yeah, I love reviews! I'm glad you're reviewing! ((glares at people who aren't))

**for always x** - Ah, my lovely reviewer. I _swear_ I smile for **EVERY** single review I get from you. Yes, I would have to admit you're one of the most faithful reviewers. Go you! ((Gives you treasured notes to rest of the story.)) Don't get attached... I'm not following them. ((evil laugh)) And how dare you think I'd kill off Gippal! HE'S TOO DAMN HOT! ((lmfao)) Just kidding... I like it when people add their two cents, gives me something to say in the thank yous. Hehe!

**marajade963** - I plan on having Gippal come in on a pink chocobo, wearing a leopard suit, and leveling the ruins with his Mortar, then whisking Rikku off into the sunset! Uh... yeah... not so much, but I will say this. Gippal doesn't get to crush the baddies... YET! Yes, I'm **PLANNING A SEQUEL!** YAY! Who wants to be my beta! You say you're addicted to this story? Well aren't you lucky? You're getting a sequel! ((giggles madly))

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

**Disclaimer: **You guys do know that none of this is mine... right? Yeah, cuz it's not... oh well. Onto new things.


	10. The Enemy

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 9**

_The Enemy

* * *

_

I awoke to silence… well, it sounded like the Celsius was going off in my head, but that's about it. I sat up slowly, and found myself in a cell of some sort… then all the memories hit me. I remember being dragged off down numerous corridors, drugged but still conscious. Before I blacked out, I saw Gippal pointing his gun at my captor, eyes ablaze. It scared my at first, but then hope grew in my heart. I stood a chance now. They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they said, my brain refused to focus on listening. But, my brain managed to focus long enough to hear one thing. A gun shot. My eyes widened in horror, and a cry escaped my lips when I saw Gippal crumple to the floor, his Mortar slipping out of his grasp. I wanted to scream; I could see the blood that he was trying to stop. I followed him into darkness.

Now I noticed that I wasn't alone in my cell. I crawled over to the figure, and let out a cry of joy. The man turned his head, and then scrambled up into a sitting position. I threw my arms around the man's neck.

_"Vyhdran!"_ **((Father!))** I cried.

Cid hugged my back. _"Ur Rikku, ruf tet oui kad rana?"_ **((Oh Rikku, how did you get here?))**

_"Fa fana dnoehk du kad oui uid, pid ed upjeuicmo teth'd fung. Huf E's cdilg eh rana fedr oui. Tu oui ghuf fro drao duug oui?"_ **((We were trying to get you out, but it obviously didn't work. Now I'm stuck in here with you. Do you know why they took you?))**

He sighed and pulled away, and I sat down next to him. _"Draca baubma yna lymmat dra Dnia Uhac. Drao'na y knuib uv Ym Prat dryd tuh'd ybbnuja dryd E's dra maytan uv dra Ym Prat. Drao lmyes draen maytan ec dra dnia niman... rahla dra Dnia Uhac. Drao fyhd sa du nacekh, un drao drnaydahat du ryns oui yht Pnudran, ajah ahtyhkan ouin mejac. E caa ghuf dryd drao fana caneuic."_ **((These people are called the True Ones. They're a group of Al Bhed that don't approve that I'm the leader of the Al Bhed. They claim their leader is the true ruler... hence the True Ones. They want me to resign, or they threatened to harm you and Brother, even endanger your lives. I see know that they were serious.))**

I sat silently for a few minutes before I spoke up. _"Bubc, fryd yna fa kuehk du tu?"_ **((Pops, what are we going to do?))**

_"Dra uhmo drehk fa lyh tu. Drao'na kuehk du pnehk sa dra bybanc uv nacekhydeuh, yht E's kuehk du cekh dras. E ryja hu lruela."_ **((The only thing we can do. They're going to bring me the papers of resignation, and I'm going to sign them. I have no choice.))**

I looked at my father in shock. _"Vydran! Oui lyh'd tu dryd! Oui'na dra pacd maytan dra Ym Prat ryja caah eh oaync! Oui pnuikrd ic ymm pylg dukadran! Ruf lyh oui zicd keja ib mega dryd?"_ **((Father! You can't do that! You're the best leader the Al Bhed have seen in years! You brought us all back together! How can you just give up like that?))**

_"Rikku... fryd tu oui bnubuca E tu? Ed'c dra uhmo fyo dryd fa'na kuehk du kad uid uv rana-"_ **((Rikku... what do you propose I do? It's the only way that we're going to get out of here-))**

_"Ev oui cekh dras, drao'na kuehk du ryja du kad net uv oui cusa ruf Bubc. Drao lyh'd mad oui ku pmyppehk du Spira fryd drao'ja tuha du oui."_ **((If you sign them, they're going to have to get rid of you some how Pops. They can't let you go blabbing to Spira what they've done to you.))**

Cid groaned, and buried his head in his hands. _"Dryd'c ed. E'ja tuha ajanodrehk eh so meva fnuhk, ajanodrehk. E lyh'd nyeca oui un Pnudran nekrd, yht E kad socamv eh drec cediydeuh... E's y runnepma vydran..."_ **((That's it. I've done everything in my life wrong, everything. I can't raise you or Brother right, and I get myself in this situation... I'm a horrible father...))**

_"Tuh'd cyo dryd!"_ I told him gently, "_Oui'na dra pacd vydran dryd y kenm luimt ycg vun, E ghuf. Oui drehg oui fana hajan drana vun sa, pid oui fana eh ouin ufh fyo. Tuh'd cyo dryd oui'na y runnepma vydran, mad sa pa dra zitka uv dryd."_ **((Don't say that! You're the best father that a girl could ask for, I know. You think you were never there for me, but you were in your own way. Don't say that you're a horrible father, let me be the judge of that.))**

He looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. _"Dryhg oui Rikku. Huf, E's kuhhy kad ic uid uv rana ev ed'c dra mycd drehk E tu."_ **((Thank you Rikku. Now, I'm gonna get us out of here if it's the last thing I do.))**

_"E ghuf oui femm... Tytto."_** ((I know you will… Daddy.))**

We didn't have to plan an escape, because a guard came for us a few minutes later. He unlocked the door, and handcuffed us. "Follow me."

* * *

We reached a door a few corridors over, and the guard led us inside. A woman was sitting behind a fasionable desk. When she looked up, I gasped. 

_She looked a lot like… **Gippal**. _

Pale blonde hair framed her tan face, and green Al Bhed swirls eyed us coolly. She seemed Gippal's age, maybe a few years older. She might have been a few inches shorter than him too. She seemed to radiate confidence and determination, just like Gippal. But I was comfortable in his presence… in hers, I was down right petrified, but I didn't let it show.

"Who are you?" I spat.

The woman chuckled. "I was told you were fiery, and I see that I was told correctly. Miss Rikku, I am the leader of the True Ones. My name is Azar… you may recognize me, you may not."

"Does it really matter if I do or not?"

"No, but it's just a fun little fact. Did you know that your darling Gippal actually had a sister, a _twin_ sister?"

"You're spouting lies. Gippal doesn't have a sister."

"Want to wager your life on that one?" she challenged, her eyes dancing mercilessly.

I didn't say anything, which made Azar smirk. "I thought so. Now, Cid, we have those papers for you to sign."

"No one… is signing… anything." A harsh voice came from the doorway.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHA! I'm evil! It'sa cliffy! I tried hard this time, I really did! Hope you guys liked, and please review!

**marajade963** - _"Honey You're my kind of writer!" _Yeah! I love that! I'm glad that you're liking this, I really am. Makes me feel all floaty inside. Yes, no shooting with one bullet and everything blowing up, but a sequel! To me, that's a pretty good deal... hehe! You work in a surgical ward? Really? Yeah... I'm not even out of school yet! I didn't put any details in... cuz... well, I didn't know WHAT to put in there... but now I know who I can ask if I need help! It might be needed in the sequel, but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Well, while you're waiting for me to update this one, read You Don't Know The Real Me! Okay, it's not getting a lot of reviews, and it's sad... I'm having a whole bunch of fun writing it. ANYWAY! Thankies for reviewing! ((hands over Gippal and Rikku plushies))

**Vemmie-Daezure** - I love ur pen name! So unique... anyway! Thanks for theamusing character show in you're review. I had to read it a few times before I got it, but what can I say... I'm slow. I'll keep going, and I promise I'll take my time. Thank you for reviewing! ((hands over a Gippal plushie)) since you like to hug him... I thought it would be appropriate!

**for always x** -Yes, Gippal is hot! Ahahaha! Thanks fore reviewing You Don't Know The Real Me, I really appreciate it.

Read and Review everyone! Make me happy!

Gippal: Come on you guys, I want back in the story!  
Angel: Just hold your chocobos...

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: ((singing)) Nothing is mine...


	11. The Escape

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 10**

_The Escape

* * *

_

"No one is signing anything." I repeated, catching my breath. My stomach was beginning to throb, but I ignored it. Yuna, Tidus, Baralai and Paine flooded into the room behind me.

The woman who introduced herself as Azar laughed, and came to stand in front of her desk. "Well, I'll admit that I was not expecting you to show up… Well, since you're here, I guess you'll get to watch me gain power."

"No one is signing anything." I repeated more firmly, and raised my Mortar to aim at her head, proving my point. I saw Rikku working on her bonds, and I knew that she needed more time.

"Hmph. Cid, here's your motivation." Azar said, and grabbed Rikku from behind, holding a gun to her temple. "Sign or your daughter dies."

Cid looked at her, then the papers on her desk. He picked up the pen he had been given, and starred at the papers.

"What's your motivation for this? You aren't entitled to this position anyway." I spat, waiting for Azar's response.

She just laughed. "You see, I do, and so do you. After all, I am your sister."

My face paled, and I held my gun tighter. "My sister died years ago."

"The sister you knew died years ago. Right now you see someone new, someone who will claim what is rightfully theirs."

"It's not yours, you only think that. It was some stupid idea that Dad put in our heads because he hated Cid. We all know that, it's old news."

"That's true, but I looked in the old records before Home was destroyed. We do have a legal right to be the leaders of the Al Bhed. Now, I can take pity on you and allow you to rule with me… your twin sister."

I snorted. "Rule? With you? Who do you think I am? You kidnap the man I look up to as a strong man and the leader of my people. Then your men SHOOT me, and kidnap my leader's daughter, who I happen to like a bit! Then you threaten both of their lives, and you ask me to rule the Al Bhed with you? You are not my sister. My sister was a kind and loving person."

Azar laughed a cold and merciless laugh. "You are right, I am not the sister than you knew ten years ago. I've changed, and for the better."

"You mean the worst." I hissed. "And what about that machina explosion? Who was that meant for?"

"You. Rikku. Both of you. Didn't matter which one of you died, as long as you both did in the end."

"You heartless bitch."

"Call me whatever you wish to. Cid, those papers please."

I looked back at Rikku, and her eyes were wide. I suppose what she was hearing was scaring the heck, if not confusing her. I saw that she had broken the handcuffs, and they were on the floor at her feet. How Azar hadn't noticed by now was beyond me. She looked at me in the eye, and gave me a slight nod. I winked back, and I pulled the trigger.

Paine and Baralai jumped into action, disarming and taking care to the guards while Yuna and Tidus dashed over to Cid to get him out of harm's way.

Azar screamed. She let go of Rikku and her gun, grasping her now bleeding leg. Rikku dove for the discarded gun, but Azar was faster. She grabbed a new gun from her jacket, and shot.

… It seemed to take an eternity for her to fall. She twisted from the blow, and her back arched. She slammed into the ground with a dull thud, and didn't move.

"This is what happens to people who interfere with my plans!" Azar spat, then shot again, this time at me. Fire spread through my arm, and I dropped my Mortar in pain. Azar managed to get out of the room, and fled to some unknown location. I knew that she would be far from the ruins in a matter of hours, here and her followers. I ran over to Rikku, and tried to stop the blood flow. I saw the bullet hole close, extremely close to her heart. I undid her bandana, and tied it around her chest in attempts to stop the flow. Baralai rushed over and undid his bandana as well, adding it to her bandage. I looked at him, and he was starring solemnly at me.

"We have to get her out of here." He whispered, and I nodded. I made a move to carry her, but Baralai swatted my arm away. "I've got her, I promise. You can't carry her with that arm."

"You better get out of here fast my brother! In five minutes, the Omega Ruins will no loner exist!" Azar said over her airship's intercom, and she sped off into the distance.

Cid managed to get his wits back about him. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Baralai picked up Rikku, and I held my bleeding arm. We ran out of Azar's office, and down a hallway. After a minute of running, Yuna screamed in frustration.

"I don't remember the way out!"

"Move!" I cried, throwing a grenade at a nearby wall. It blew up, and to my relief, the wall lead outside. "Let's go!" I exclaimed, and ran outside. The gang followed me, and the wall collapsed behind us. The Lady of the Sands was close by, and we sprinted for it. The crew saw us, and they started up the engines in a heartbeat.

Once we were onboard, Yuna and Baralai immediately went to work on Rikku. They did everything they could, but they didn't accomplish much.

"We've stopped most of the blood flow, but it isn't going to matter much in the long run if she doesn't get to a hospital soon." Baralai explained, and sat me down. "Now I need a look at that arm." He managed to get the bullet out (DAMN that hurts!), and seal the wound. "Just sit back. When we get there, the doctors will want to have a look at you too."

* * *

Well, it's been a week. The doctors say that I have a clean bill of health after getting some blood, and that Rikku is recovering, but she hasn't even moved. I'm scared, more scared then I have ever been in my life. What if she doesn't wake up? What if I never get to see her smile again? What if-

Gippal man, stop it. You need to pull yourself together! I continued to scold myself for thinking that Rikku would never wake up; she's too strong for that. Then the nurse came charging into the waiting room.

"Which one of you is Gippal?" she panted.

I stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me please." The nurse said.

* * *

I stepped inside the room, and gasped. Rikku was sitting up, and managed to give me a small smile. I ran to the bed and slid to a stop, which made her laugh. I smiled. How did I ever doubt that she wouldn't wake up?

"Hey Gippal." She said softly.

I pulled a chair closer and sat down in it. "Hey there." I whispered, and held her hand in both of mine.

"Gip, look at me." She said, and I shook my head. She didn't need to see that my eyes were getting watery, and that a few tears managed to roll down my face…

She lifted my chin, and looked shocked to see my tears. "You know, I'm not worth tears."

I laughed, and kissed her forehead. "Yes you are, yes you are."

She smiled, and squeezed my hands. "Hey, promise me something, okay?"

"What is it?"

"As soon as the doctors will let me leave, you're going to take me somewhere and have a great time, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, hope rising in my heart. "Like a date?"

She smiled impishly. "Yeah, like a date. We can drag everyone else along too if you want."

"I promise." I said, "There's this new Al Bhed club here in Luca…"

"Oooh! It sounds like fun!" she squealed, then started coughing.

"Whoa, slow down there. You're not a hundred percent better yet."

As she got over her coughs, she smiled up at me. "Yeah I know. How's Pops?"

"Alive and kicking, and I can testify. He's working on the finishing touches of Home, and trying to find Azar on the side."

"So she's really your twin sister?"

I hung my head. "Yeah. I thought she died ten years ago. She went missing when we were kids…."

"Gippal, you didn't know. This isn't your fault, so don't start thinking that."

I looked up at her in shock. Of course I had been thinking this was my fault. "How…"

Rikku winked at me. "I can read minds."

"Oh dear, then what am I about to do?" I asked, grinning.

"Um… I think I know, but I want to see if I'm right…"

I leaned down, and gently kissed her on the lips. "Was that it?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and I laughed. "I'll take that as I 'no'. You should get some sleep, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

A/N: Gippal and Azar... TWINS! AHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? Anyway, more fluff is coming, I hope anyway. It depends what kind of a mood I'm in really. This is story is coming to a close, so I need to start thinking about the sequel... eek! I haven't even begun to PLAN it! Ahahaha! Oh well, I better get on that.

Oh, just a cool fun fact, Azar means _fire_ in Persian. I know I'm weird... and I love it!

**for always x** - Hehe! I'm glad you like the twist!

**marajade963** - I wanted to do a good father daughter scene, and it's nice to know that I made it somewhat believable. You know, I seriously think you have a cool job. Being able to help people with cancer and such is just incredible. I would love to help with things like that, but I don't have the stomach to handle stuff like that. What can I say, I'm a true girly girl. Give me a book to read or a piece of music to play and I'm good! ((lol)) Yup, I'm still in school ((gags)) but it's okay I guess. And I have a "hell of a talent"? Why thank you! Wish my LA teacher would think the same... oh hum.

**Vemmie-Daezure** - Yeah, Gippal's got a pshyco and evil twin sister! Boo! Sorry, I wanted to write something that wasn't all mindless fluff, although I assure you that's coming!

Disclaimer: ((operator voice)) Final Fantasy X-2 and it's characters belong to Square Enix. ((evil voice)) But Azar is mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Read and review please! I likes it when you guys review...

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos- _


	12. Night On The Town

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 11**

_Night On The Town

* * *

_

I looked at myself in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Rikku, you look fine." I nodded nervously, still looking at my reflection. I wasn't so sure… Paine and Yunie looked amazing though. We were going to the new Al Bhed club that I told Gippal about when I first woke up. He told me to get Yuna and Paine in something that looks Al Bhed, or close to. He said he would work on the guys, and I nearly laughed at the image of Baralai wearing something other than his praetor robes.

Getting Yunie and Paine decked out wasn't that hard. Paine protested when she saw the shirt, but then I reminded that Baralai was her date. She glared at me and snatched the shirt from me. Oh yeah, Gippal was right. There is SO something going on there.

So, Paine was wearing _very_ flattering black pants with black heels, and a deep crimson top. Of course, it was something that I would wear, which was the point. It was a halter-top, and entirely backless. A strap in the back tied together kept the shirt on, but her entire back was bare, and ready for Baralai to gawk at. I managed to coax her to let her hair fall down. I was shocked at how curly it was. So, I just let her hair do its natural thing, which was looking absolutely gorgeous.

Yunie was going to attract attention, and not just from Tidus. She wore a light blue halter mini dress with white heels. (Sorry, I have a thing for halters… don't shoot me! Thanks, Gippal might have to come after you.) The back of the dress plunged down, and three straps connected both sides of the dress together so it wouldn't flap all over the place. Her hair was straightened, and fell gracefully around her oval face.

Me… yeah, I couldn't even hold up a candle to them. I wore a black mini skirt with black heels that had silk ribbons to tie around my calves. On top, I had a gold-ish color tube top, with a gold necklace around my neck. I let my hair fall down all the way to the middle of my back, a few strands done up in braids. Yeah… I didn't even compare.

Yuna came into the room, her face bright. "They're here!" she cried, "And I may say they are very hot looking! Especially Tidus!" she dashed out of our hotel room.

I smiled at Paine. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

As Paine and I walked into the lobby, I saw Yuna standing next to Tidus, positively beaming. Yup, I don't think anything could ruin tonight for them. Then Paine stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly open. I followed her gaze, and fought to stifle my giggles.

There was Baralai in something besides his praetor robes. He wore dark jeans with brown boots and a white shirt. All right, so imagine his praetor coat. Except, this coat is sleeveless, and there isn't a cord running through the collar. Not a single Yevon symbol could be found anywhere on the fabric. The thing that probably got Paine was the vivid Al Bhed green color that it was. It was like you took the color of our eyes, and put it on a coat. And since his coat was sleeveless, it displayed his nicely muscled arms, and a black armband graced his right bicep. His hair was down, and tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. I didn't know that his hair was long enough to do that…

"So, I take it that this is something that you're not used to?" he asked, smiling at Paine.

When she didn't respond, I did it for her. "Baralai, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Speechless Paine."

We all laughed, and she blushed. Baralai took a few steps forward and offered her his arm. "It's all right, I was in shock for a few minutes too." Paine nodded, and slipped her ungloved arm around his bare one.

"Yeah, he turned to me and asked me if I was kidding when I said that was what he was wearing. Then I reminded him that you would see him dressed like this. He didn't seem to mind after that." A voice in the shadows said to Paine, stepping forward.

I know my jaw hit the floor. But, trust me, if you saw this guy, you would have done the exact same thing. We're talking my _exact_ match for colors. Black on the bottom, and a gold on the top. Except… he wore no shirt! Whoo whoo! Hottie alert! His coat was long sleeved, and a golden sun on a chain rested on his tan chest. Damn!

I was starring at the man that was Gippal for a few seconds, before he cleared this throat. "You know, your jaw is going to break if it goes down any farther."

I blushed, "Well excuse me if I'm taking it all in!"

He laughed, and scooped me up in a hug. "Ah, I can't blame you. I must say that you look rather dashing yourself."

When he set me back down, I glared up at him. "Who told you my colors? There is no way this happened by chance."

"Do you really want to know? I spied on you."

I punched his arm. "No you didn't! Tell me the truth!"

"All right… I confess. I called Yuna to see what colors you were wearing. Sue me for wanting to match."

I smiled up at him, "It's okay. Now, let's go!" I was honestly touched that he was focused on doing something as simple as matching so we would look like a couple… wait a minute! What is he playing at here? Oh geez Rikku, girl, you're over reacting. It doesn't mean anything… or does it? Forget about it, and worry about it later. Tonight is meant to be a night of FUN!

* * *

When I stepped out of the hover, my eyes went wide. Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about! Seeing as I've been stuck in the hospital for a month, the AIRSHIP would be a welcome sight, and that's saying something. I seriously think that I went mad in that hospital room… ugh. But, I have Gippal to thank for my sanity though.

We entered the club, and grabbed a table towards the back. The doctors told me nothing alcholic. I was like, "Dude… I'm 18?" But whatever. Gippal brought me lemonade, and sat down in the empty chair next to me that I saved for him.

"Don't worry, I watched the bartender get it. There's nothing wrong with it." He assured me as he sipped his root beer.

I shuddered. "I don't understand how you people can drink that stuff."

He laughed. "You'd be surprised."

"You've drunk before?" I gasped up at him.

He chuckled nervously, and Baralai interrupted. "You would be surprised what can happen when you have three bored men and a few bottles of beer when no one is watching."

"I swear I will never drink again… that was horrible…" Gippal whispered, then shuddered.

Paine smirked. "Talk about hysterical to watch."

Gippal chuckled. "Oh, did you not see Baralai?"

Baralai laughed, and sipped his glass of wine. "Yeah, that's something that I'm not going to do anytime soon, I can assure you. But Gippal, you don't know what you're missing."

"Oh shut up Baralai. Quit rubbing it in my face that you can legally drink now."

He just laughed and took another sip.

* * *

We talked for an hour or so, and then Gippal dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Really Gippal, I can't dance!" I protested.

Gippal looked back at me over his shoulder and grinned. "Oh that's okay, you're in good company."

"So, explain to me why we're going to dance when neither of us can?"

"Oh come on, Baralai's dancing!"

"That's because he's had wine."

"He stopped after his first glass, didn't you know? He doesn't like the hangover that follows."

I rolled my eyes. "Gippal, no one does."

"Get over it, you're dancing with me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the music started, I felt my face heat up. I had a rough idea of what dancing should look like, but _doing_ it was an entirely different thing. ((A/N: First hand experience!))

_"Rikku, muug yd sa."_ Gippal said quietly. _"Zicd namyq yht mecdah du dra payd."_ **((Rikku, look at me. Just relax and listen to the beat.))**

_"Y meddma aycean cyet dryh tuha."_ **((A little easier said than done.))** I grumbled.

He shook his head, and led me back to our table. "_Ymm nekrd, E's cunno vun biddehk oui ib du dryd. E's hud kuehk du syga oui tu cusadrehk dryd oui tuh'd fyhd du."_ **((All right, I'm sorry for putting you up to that. I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to.))** He told me gently, and left to join Yuna, Tidus, and Baralai at the bar.

_"Ed'c hud dryd E tuh'd du tyhla fedr oui, ed'c zicd dryd E's yvnyet..."_ **((It's not that I don't to dance with you, it's just that I'm afraid...))** I whispered to his back.

"Afraid of what? Him?" someone asked, coming up behind me.

I jumped, spinning around, only to relax. It was just Paine. "I'm not afraid of him… I'm just afraid that I'll make a fool of myself out there…"

She smiled. "If it'll help, I can give you the basic do's and don'ts. Will that help?"

I looked up at her. "Seriously?"

"Dead honest. Come on, if you want to dance with Gippal, we've gotta work fast."

* * *

I danced with Paine for a few songs, and I must admit that I was getting pretty good. I think I can safely say that I know what I'm doing. Baralai saw us, and set down his drink to come over.

"Well! I must say that you two managed to attract my attention. Why are you two dancing alone? I don't want to have to come save you from drunk men."

Paine smiled. "We can take care of ourselves."

He inclined his head, "I know, but still. So, do you think that both of you can pity me and dance?"

I smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

At first I was nervous about dancing with Baralai, but he soon put down my fears.

He shook his head. "Rikku, relax. I saw you dancing before I came out here, and you're good. Don't hide it!" When I didn't respond, he sighed, and placed his hands on my hips. "Please tell me that Paine told you to move your hips? If she didn't… move your hips!" He teased me, and I laughed. I relaxed, and moved to the beat, and he removed his hands. "See? Not so bad!"

Paine burst out laughing. "You've had more than one glass."

"Does it really matter? At least I'm not drop dead drunk."

"This would be progress." Paine snickered, and Baralai shot her a glare, causing the both of them to laugh. I joined in at the oddness of the conversation, not because of what was being said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later, the song ended. The three of us walked back to the bar, laughing, towhere Gippal was sitting.

"Man… I need some water." I gasped as I plopped down next to Gippal on a barstool.

"Have fun dancing?" he asked me coolly.

I eyed him warily. "Yeah… I know what I'm actually doing now, contrary to a few minutes ago."

"So those were lessons?" he asked, looking at Paine and Baralai.

Paine nodded, "Pretty much."

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up. _"E's cunno vun tedlrehk oui dra vencd desa oui fyhdat du tyhla Gippal. Tu oui... tu oui cdemm fyhd du tyhla fedr sa yhofyo?"_ **((I'm sorry for ditching you the first time you wanted to dance Gippal. Do you... do you still want to dance with me anyway?))**

He looked up at me surprised. _"Tuh'd funno ypuid ed."_ **((Don't worry about it.))** He assured me.

I blushed. _"Tu oui cdemm fyhd du tyhla druikr? E ihtancdyht ev oui tuh'd fyhd du-_" **((Do you still want to dance though? I understand if you don't want to-))**

Gippal silenced me with one of his hands over mine. _"Tu oui naymmo drehg dryd E lyh navica y tyhla uvvan vnus yh Al Bhed payido? Oui'ja kud cusadrehk amca lusehk."_ **((Do you really think that I can refuse a dance offer from an Al Bhed beauty? You've got something else coming.)) **He told me softly, eyes dancing. Switching back to normal speech, he addressed Baralai and Paine. "We're off to go dancing. Yuna and Tidus went for a walk, so you guys join us if you want to."

And without waiting for their response, he led me to the dance floor.

* * *

We reached the edge of the dance floor just as my favorite song began to play. I smiled, and ran to go to the center of the floor, but Gippal got me before I even took two steps. His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, and I leaned down.

_"Yht frana tu oui drehg oui'na kuehk mujamo?"_ He whispered softly into my ear. _"Oui'na tyhlehk fedr sa kenm."_ **((And where do you think you're going lovely? You're dancing with _me_ girl.))**

I turned around in his grasp, and put my right hand over his heart. _"Ur oayr... dryd'c nekrd, E nasaspan huf."_ ((**Oh yeah... that's right, I remember now.))** I said teasingly, drumming my fingers on his chest. He smiled, grasped both of my hands, and pulled me into the dancing crowd.

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

As the chorus came thorough, I began to move to the beat, ignoring everyone and everything around me. All though it was getting hard, seeing as Gippal was about three feet in front of me. Why did he have to be so hot looking tonight, why? What did I do to deserve such hottness?

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it_

I had begun to dance freely now, not caring about how bad I looked. All I cared about was that I wasn't doing anything to proactive, and I was having tons of fun.

"_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart" _I sang with the recording, and Gippal danced closer.

"_Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl"_

_(Yee-haw)  
_

He rapped softly, and I looked up into his eyes. Bad idea. I saw a lot of things in his one eye, things that I wasn't scared of, things that I secretly wanted to see. I danced a little closer to him.

_(Come on) _

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

_Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool_

Gippal smiled when he saw me move closer, and he placed his hands on my hips. This wasn't anything that I felt when Baralai put his hands there, getting my to move my hips. This… this could easily be described as fire running through my veins. He moved with me, and we were having a blast.

"_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart" _I whispered, and Gippal heard me. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, not disrupting our dance. He removed his hands after a while, much to my disappointment. The fire seemed to leave when his hands did, making me feel somewhat weak. He moved away so he wasn't crowded me, which made me even _more_ disappointed. Funny, he's kinda playing with it right now, and it's not a fun feeling. Can he just make up his mind if he wants to scoop me up and take me out of the club all ready? I'm getting tired of trying to guess what's going on in that brain of his!

_  
Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe _

(Uh, yeah, check it out)

Gippal danced closer than he did the first time, placing his hands on my hips again, pulling me close to him as well. He leaned down and whispered the next part of the song in my ear.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

He moved away from me slightly, allowing me to look up into his face. He gave me a small smile, and his eye seemed to pour out those four lines. I smiled, and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

_Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl  
__That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl  
__That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl  
__That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl  
__That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_((Overlapping))  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart ((2x))  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl ((2x))_

_Wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
__Wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
__Wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
__Wonder if I take you home,  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

I danced close to him, and he leaned down so he could hear what I was saying. I whispered, "_Wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love, baby" _Gippal smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug. He let go, and we continued dancing. I was beginning to feel light headed from the music, and having Gippal dance with me about a foot away was _certainly_ not helping.

He leaned down to whisper his new favorite part of the song in my ear, moving closer, hands on my hips. I placed my hands on the bare part of his chest. His skin was warm, and it was sending tingles all down my spine.

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

As the last notes were played, he wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Whew… I'm tired." I said, giggling.

He chuckled, and I could hear it come from deep in his chest. "You dance… wonderfully. I'll have to tell Paine she's good at teaching."

I clutched at his coat, my head resting just above his metal sun. "She said it was all me, but I don't believe her."

"I can, and I do." He said firmly, and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go get some fresh air on the balcony, come on."

* * *

A/N: YES! I FINALLY have it up here, aren't you proud of me! Anyway, what do you guys think about the song, does it fit?

Don't Phunk With My Heart - Black Eyed Peas

**marajade963** - Yup, I think that the next chapter might be the last one... which means I've got to start planning the sequel... ACK! I hate planning... my fics never turn out like I plan them too, but at least I'm getting **something** down! Glad you loved last chapter, so what about this one? I'm kinda halfway with the song... not really sure if it fits... but I liked the "Don't phunk with my heart" and "Don't you worry about a thing baby cause you know you've got me by a string baby". THAT seemed tofit to me at least... ((sigh)) Ah,I don't know anymore.

**Vemmie-Daezure** - It's okay! Both of them are okay! Expect something like that again in the sequel. After all, they do have to hunt down and take care of Azar... hehe! GIPPAL'S TWIN SISTER! That was actually spur of the moment... now I have to think ahead of why she changed... ((groans)) I hate thinking, grr. I'm glad that you liked the drama and action... that's good! Yay! By the way, thank you for all of my plushies! ((grins up at the shelf of numerous plushies))

**Kitsu Kurasei** - It's okay! You're back now and that you're up to date!

**Janey3377** - Yes, Gippal has a twin sister ((evil laugh)) Well, here he does anyway. It's getting better... then it ends for the sequel. Ha! Well, here's your date, and IT'S NOT DONE! Mwahahahahaha!

**for always x** - THE FLUFF HAS ARRIVED! Yes! ((lmao))

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the song... Black Eyed Peas does.

Read and review! One more chapter, then sequel sometime in the near future hopefully!

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-


	13. I'll Be There For You

((A/N: I appologize in advance for the kind of weird Gippal and Rikku's POV's... I wrote them at 11pm last night. Oh yeah... what will pop into your head at that time... hehe!))

**I'll Be There For You – Chapter 12**

_I'll Be There For You

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

As I led her onto the terrace, my mind wandered back to the dance we shared a few seconds ago. Words cannot even begin to describe what I felt. I was literally handling fire… beautiful fire. I was cold, and I needed, wanted the warmth… the love. But I was afraid that if would consume me. After I danced closer to her, placed my hand on her hips, and moved to the beat with her, I got a taste of that fire. The intoxicating fire. I didn't care if it burned or consumed me in the end, as long as I got to feel and taste it. Become swallowed by it, bask in it's presence, revel in its power, beauty, and warmth.

I can't hide it anymore, I just can't. I don't want to either. Now that I've had a taste of that fire, I can't forget about it, ever. The fire… the love and warmth… I can't ever let it go.

The cold air hit my face and chest, jarring me out of my thoughts. I shivered; I was cold without my fire. The both of us walked to the railing, and I stood behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she melded into me. I sighed, and felt the breeze blow around the two of us. I wasn't cold, not when I held my fire inside the circle of my arms. I was holding the cause of my new addiction.

My warmth.

My fire.

My love.

My Rikku.

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

Thunder. Lightning.

Thunder, pounding in my heart, in my chest, pumping its beat in my veins.

Lightning, sizzling and rushing through my limbs, my veins, my blood.

I love it… adore it. Now that I have it, I feel it; I never want to let it go. Now that I hear, see, feel the thunder and lightning, I want it to stay. It's all I can think about. I want to watch it, but not from a distance. I want to throw myself headlong into the center of the storm, feel its majesty and power all around me. Now, I've done that, and it's intoxicating… addictive. I never want to leave.

This feeling… it's amazing. I want it to stay with me, I want to stay with it. I want it to never stop, always be there whenever I call upon it.

I feel his arms around me, those stores of lightning energy, holding me close. I can hear his heartbeat, his ever-steady rhythm of thunder in his chest.

His energy… it makes me feel alive.

His thunder… I hear it all around me.

His lightning… I feel it in my soul.

Him… Gippal.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

I squeezed Rikku, and she let out a giggle. I smiled, and put my chin on her shoulder.

"Rikku… do you remember the promise I made you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna tweak it a bit."

"Okay…" she replied, her voice sounding wary.

"I'll be there for you when you need someone to talk to, need support, or just need a friend. But that's not all. I'll be there for you when you need someone to come save you, even if it's from yourself. I'll be there for you when you need someone to be mad at, or understand your anger. I'll be there for you when you need someone to love, or when you need to feel loved. I'll be there for you."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Always?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"Always, I promise." I whispered in her ear, and she shuddered. I realized the wind was blowing a little harder. I hugged her tighter, putting her shoulders inside my coat, wrapping most of it that I could while keeping it on. As she settled down in her more warm position, a song that was playing inside floated out to us on the terrace.

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide_

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore_

Rikku furrowed her brow. "Well that's a pleasant song, huh?"

I smiled; I knew what this song was, and what the words were… what it stood for. "This is for you beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me skeptically, but listened to the song.

_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

I looked down at Rikku, and she was starring out at the dark sea, a small smile on her face. She turned to look up at me, turning around to face me completely. Her hands rested on my shoulders, and I took them in my own. Rikku gave me a puzzled look, but my response was to lead her to the middle of the terrace, sheltering us from the wind.

_I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday_

We reached the center of the terrace, and I took her left hand in my right. My other hand went to her waist, and she looked up at me, her eyes dancing. We began to move slowly to the beat, enjoying the moment.

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

During the guitar solo, I pulled Rikku closer, my arms around her waist, hers wrapped around my neck. With a sigh, she rested her head on my shoulder, watching the sun on my chest catch the light of the nearby lamps. I smiled; perhaps I should get her something like this… I smiled slightly, thinking of a gift to give her.

_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

I stopped dancing, but still held Rikku close to me. She looked up, and I brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face. I rested my hand on her cheek, and our eyes locked.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for…_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you_

I had to do it, now, before I lost the moment, and the courage. I wanted to let her know how I felt before it was too late. If she needs time, I'll wait. If she doesn't feel the same, I'll try to move on. If she's scared, I'll do everything in my power to make her comfortable.

I moved slowly. I tilted her chin upward, and slowly leaned down. Rikku smiled, and out eyes fluttered closed. We met…

Fire. In every part of my body. I knew that I wanted to be immersed in this amazing element, but I didn't know it would feel anything like this. Liquid fire seemed to race through my veins. I was burning from head to toe, tingling. One of my hands traveled up her back, burying itself in her hair. She moaned softly, and my insides melted. Oh Rikku… if you only knew what you do to me… She placed her hand on the back of my head, playing with a few of my shorter strands of hair.

When we pulled apart, both of us were breathing heavily. With a smile, I rested my forehead against hers, holding her tightly. She smiled, and kissed me lightly. I loved my fire… if I only knew if she would be my fire…

_Words can't say what a love can do_

For the last line, I angled my head to whisper huskily in her ear…

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**- - - fin - - - **_

* * *

A/N: And that, wonderful readers, was the last chapter of this story. Don't worry though, I have planned out the first three chapters of the sequel. Definately expect some action,and _maybe_ someromance. Anyway, it should be posted by next week tops.

**marajade963 **- "Penultimate"... THAT was something that I had to crank out the ol' dictionary for. Hehe... whoo hoo! Ihave a new word! Penultimate! Okay, I'm done now. I was worried that the dance wasn't very believeable, seeing as I have practically have no experience in the area. ((hmph)) But, when Baralai told Rikku to move her hips? That's something that's actually happened to me. My friend actually put her hands on my hips and tells me, "Jessi, hips aren't made to have kids, they're made to MOVE." Seriously! I was cracking up when I wrote that line... Ah, I love trips down memory lane... ((lmao)) I'm glad that you love this... because that makes one of us. I HATE re-reading my writing, I always think how **tacky** it sounds when I read it aloud.

**Flame of Bevelle** - YAY! We change name! I love it. I always listen to the song that I'm using in a fic so I get in the mood, right? I ended up listening to the song about three times through before I actually starting typing... ((cough)) Anyway! Man, I wish my mom would dance with me in the car to a rap song... wait, on second thought, never mind. ((lmfao)) Yeah, school is back, so I can't update everyday... sadly.

**for always x** - Yes! The songs works! ((does a little dance)) Well, here is the next chapter, keep on watch for the sequel!

**Angel-Light-Girl** - WOW! I haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been? Sunburn? Ouch... I've had some bad ones. I'm a red head, so the word **tan** isn't in my vocabulary. Yes... GIPPAL AND RIKKU FOREVER!

Kitsu Kurasei - You're family doesn't like rap or country? My family isn't a big fan of rap either, but I don't have any Black Eyed Peas CD's, just that one song on my MP3. So, they can't really hear it, now can they? ((evil laugh)) Country? Oh geez, don't get my dad **started**! Yeah, he's a country music man. Seriously... I think it's rubbing off on me. Don't worry, I'll refrain myself from using country songs in my fics. They never fit anyway.

I'll Be There For You - Bon Jovi

As you can tell, this song was made for the fic. I actually found this song _**after**_ I started writing this. Funny huh? Okay, if you haven't heard this song, go fix that. It's AMAZING.

Disclaimer: ... ((snores)) ...

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! Review for this chapter, and I'll thank you in the sequel!

_**-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-**_


End file.
